A Labradoodle Named Dizzy
by Amanatsu Nickole
Summary: Mikan gets Natsume a pet for his birthday... a strange Labradoodle? NxM fluff, random short-story


A Labradoodle Named Dizzy

-Mikan gets Natsume a pet for his birthday... a strange Labradoodle? [[random short-story]] NxM fluff-

_Chapter One: Unwanted Birthday Presents_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... heck, I don't even own a popsicle right now! XD

**Notes: **Please enjoy, this is my first (published) Gakuen Alice fanfic! If you could help me out with any grammar mistakes or anything else you see not-quite-right in this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. :)

"Happy birthday, Natsume!" Sakura Mikan shouted, shoving a checkered-colored quilt into one Hyuuga Natsume's hands. Natsume blankly stared from her to the wiggling, odd-shaped bundle of blanket, and back.

_Shesh. She probably made the quilt herself as well._

"And why would I need a blanket, Baka? Can't even you get me something better? Worthless," Natsume coldly commented, pointedly ignoring the sudden_ Woof, woof! _emanating from the blanket that had, in fact, kicked what little patience he had for the female gender right out the door.

But who could blame him? Literally all day –from 12:00am on the dot to up to about a minute ago- fangirls have been shoving presents and chocolates and stupid little trinkets of their proclaimed 'love' in his face, screaming as if his birthday was a national holiday or something. And waking up to a cat-dog Sumire dressed in an 'Alice Of Wonderland' outfit, a fluffy white rabbit tail waving in his face, was not his ideal.

"_Nnnnaaattttsumeeee!"_ Mikan whined, stomping her foot and pouting. Even at fifteen, she was pretty darn cute when she did that. Natsume hid a smile with a snide smirk, bouncing the gift up and down as if trying to guess what it was, merely for the sake of boredom. But suddenly the weight shifted in the quilt/blanket and a tiny, curly-haired, tongue-lolling, orange-beady-eyed head popped out with another high-pitched _Woof_!

Wait,_ orange?_

"Polka, what- what is that thing?" Natsume yelled, staring at the head. Knowing that idiot, she probably got tricked into getting him some kind of hideous beast for a present. Whether it was safe –or even sanitary, Natsume noted, has a foul odor reached his nostrils. A bit like the smell of rotting chocolate– was yet to be uncovered.

It turned around in his hands, looking for the agitated brunette. It started whining when he saw her, straining to reach her by kicking out its hind and front legs, churning them in mid-air. Of course, all animals like Mikan. One of these days she's going to get eaten or have a leg chewed off or something.

"Don't be so loud, you'll scare her! She's a Labradoodle, I think, and she's still a puppy!"

"Where did you get him?"

"Her! I got _her _in Central Town from a nice old lady who only asked me for fifty yen for her! I'm glad I could afford her, the women said she's a pedigree and good with kids -and while you don't have any kids I'm sure you're likely to sometime or other so I wanted to get you something that you could keep for a long time- and-!" Mikan started to babble away proudly, getting more and more worked up and excited, obviously thinking she'd done something extraordinary. Natsume suddenly clutched the blanket –and the so-called 'dog'– angrily. The dog yelped and jumped from Natsume's clutches to the ground, the sickly-looking thing skidding as he landed on the floor, yelping pitifully. This pup wasn't worth fifty yen. In fact, Natsume he wasn't even worth fifteen. And as for Mikan, she must have been saving up a lot time to get him this, on the tiny allowance of five yen a month, only to have it cheated from her.

_She went through all that for me? Hah, she's actually gotten dumber over the years._

"What're you going to name her?" Mikan asked, looking down at the dog and breaking him from his thoughts. Natsume stared at the unstable-looking _thing_, its eyes crossed. And green. _Green_. It trotted slowly around Mikan and lifted its leg at the nearest desk. Yeap, diffidently a guy.

"Look. He's peeing."

"Huh? Uuuh-oooh..." Mikan drawled, her brown eyes clouding over with panic has she looked left and right. And up and down. And in directions that Natsume didn't even know was human, twisting her neck in ways that can't even be Earthly possible.

"What now, Polka dots?" Mikan didn't seem to notice his name-calling. "This is Jin-Jin's classroom..."

"What?" Natsume looked around, remembering why where were here in the first place- class was about to begin, and the Electricity-Alice wielder was a substitute for their usual teacher, who called in sick about twice a month to get out of teaching. Today, they were unfortunate enough to have Jinno for a teacher in his place.

"This is bad. Very bad. Very, very, very, very, very... bad," Mikan continued, hugging herself timidly.

"And why is it that bad?" She turned her large, chocolate eyes on him, growing wider has she apparently thought about it. She looked so scared and helpless that it only farther burned the raging anger in him.

"Because... pets aren't allowed in Gakuen Alice..."

"Then why on Earth did you get him?"

"I forgot! _And_ I forgot to finish my essay because of you!" Mikan bursts, uncurling her arms from around her waist and pointing a shaky accusing finger at him, her eyes watering. Mikan seemed torn between saying 'it's all your fault!' and 'it's all my fault!'

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "And how did I make you forget? Been thinking about me too much?" He teased.

"Of course not! At least, not purposelessly. I had to leave Hotaru to go to Central Town to get you a present. And Jin-Jin said I could only go if I completed an extra-credit essay! And I didn't! And now- ooooh nooo! Where's Dizzy?"

_Great, she's hyperventilating, just what I need._

"Dizzy? You mean that ugly dog?"

"AHHHHHH!" Mikan shrieked, bending down and grabbing a... a baseball bat off the floor? Natsume was almost positive that hadn't been there before. Mikan looked close to fainting, staying on the ground and holding the brown, rotten-looking bat has if it were the hands of a dying loved one.

"Dizzy's turned into a bat! Natsume, do something!" (What, did you think she'd hit him with the bat or something?)

Expressionlessly, Natsume caught the bat on fire. What did she expect him to do, pull out a magic hat and turn it back into a pup?

"NATSUME!"

"Baka, that thing was Alice-made," Natsume told her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT WAS CALLED! STOP IT!"

"Fine."

Two or three years ago, Natsume barely remembered something like this being banned because it was intended to be used has a loop-hole for the 'no pets in Gakuen Alice' rule, where the dog could just turn into an every-day item whenever a teacher came. They never lasted for more then a week or so before going bad. Still, this thing... it must have been miss-made in the first place.

Natsume let the fire out at last. Mikan sobbed as the baseball bat turned back into a dog, 'Dizzy', his tail-hair burned clean off and whimpering. Both her and the dog. "Look what you did to her! The poor thing. Come here, sweet-heart, I won't let him hurt you anymore," she cooed, reaching out. The dog ran into her arms, his eyes orange again.

"Now, I don't care what you say! You're going to keep her! Got that?" Mikan asked, stomping her foot childishly again. Natsume hid another smile and chuckled, taking the dog with a shrug. "Whatever, Polka-dots."

"NAAATTTSSSUUMMEEEE!

Oh, he'd keep it. Of course Natsume'd keep it. Even if he had to give the cheap dog-changing-baseball bat its own _planet _to keep it from stinking so bad to do it, he'd keep it.

Because Sakura Mikan gave it to him.

"Go away, Ugly- and hide that thing in that supplies closet over there."

**A/N: **Hello! I'd really love to know how I did, I'm very nervous, since this is the first story I've published here. Take a moment to leave a review? **holds Dizzy the Labradoodle up** Dizzy'll do a few tricks for you if you do! Good girl- um, I mean boy! Sit! Beg! Now change into a baseball bat for us! Good boy!

Also, I don't really know when Mikan went back to being a no-star, it just seemed to fit into the story a little better, so I let it be. Knowing Mikan, she probably did _something _to deserve it. :P

Thanks for reading, I hope you could enjoy this fanfic as much has I loved writing it! Pretty pointless plot, I know, but still a fun story to write. :D


End file.
